Es geschah in einer Nacht
by Spookysstarbuck
Summary: 2x12 "You belong to me" Kurze Szene zwischen Lulu und Nick in Kims Wohnzimmer, nachdem in Lulus Haus eingebrochen worden war.


_Serie: The Guardian_

_Spoiler: 2x12 "You belong to me" _

_Rating: P18 – Ich kann einfach nicht anders! _

_Kurzfassung: Kurze Szene zwischen Lulu und Nick in Kims Wohnzimmer, nachdem in Lulus Haus eingebrochen worden war. – _

_One Shot _

**+#+#+**

**Es geschah in einer Nacht …. **

**+#+#+**

Durch ihren Stalker war Lulu in Kims Wohnung gedrängt worden und es war kein einfacher Schritt gewesen, obwohl man davon hätte ausgehen können, immerhin zählte Kim zu ihren besten Freundinnen. Sie waren unterschiedlich, wie Tag und Nacht. Kim war blond, hatte blaue Augen und strahlte stets. Die Polizistin liebte ihren Job, auch wenn sie nun mehr Schreibtischarbeit zu erledigen hatte, um in der Tagesschicht arbeiten zu können. Ein Preis, den Kim gerne zahlte, um mit ihrem Sohn zusammenleben zu können. Ihr blondes Haar, ihr langer Hals. Lulu fühlte sich in ihrer Gegenwart stets minder schön, wenn man das von sich selbst überhaupt sagen konnte.

Vielleicht war es auch das gewesen, das Nick zu Kim geführt hatte – dass sie nicht wie Lulu war. Anders. Offener. Und vor allem war sie nicht verheiratet. Ein Punkt, der trotz Louisas nicht gerade einfache Ehe, ein Thema war. Der blonde Anwalt mit dem traurigen Blick hätte sicherlich darüber hinweggesehen, hätte Louisa es nicht selbst in den Mittelpunkt gerückt – es war eine unüberbrückbare Hürde, eine Mauer, die man nicht so leicht niederreißen konnte. Oder wollte.

Doch dann war da noch Nick. Nick, der Schönling. Kims Freund, oder wie auch immer man das bezeichnen wollte. Der Mann, der Zeit gebraucht hatte, um sich Lulu zu nähern, um dann herauszufinden, dass sie einen langjährigen Freund hatte. Brian.

Kim hatte ihr an diesem Abend, an dem der Stalker in ihr Haus eingebrochen hatte, um eine Schachtel mit Sachen zurückzubringen, die Couch angeboten, ihre kleine bequeme Couch – nichts Besonderes, aber trotzdem fühlte sie sich hier besser aufgehoben, als alleine in ihrem großen Haus, welches ihr schon einiger Zeit Unbehagen bereitete, das sie eigentlich nie hatte beziehen wollen. Nie richtig, niemals aus ganzem Herzen.

Als Kim ihr nur im seidenen Morgenmantel die Türe geöffnet hatte, hätte Lulu sich bereits denken können, dass sie nicht alleine zuhause war. Als dann Nick im Wohnzimmer erschien, hätte sie endgültig umdrehen müssen. Aber sie tat es nicht. Sie fühlte sich noch sicherer in seiner Gegenwart. Es war die Art und Weise, wie er sie ansah, seine Ruhe und innere Aggressivität. Die Passivität. Seine Angst Gefühle jeglicher Art zu zeigen.

Nick hatte nur Jogginghosen und ein weißes T-Shirt getragen, sein Haar war in Unordnung gewesen, als sie in ihrer Berufskleidung – Blazer, weißer Bluse und dunklen Hosen bei Kim ankam. Er hatte einen so heimeligen Eindruck bei ihr hinterlassen, als wäre das, zwischen ihm und Kim, etwas Ernstes.

**+#+#+**

Kim und Nick waren wieder schlafen gegangen, nachdem sie längere Zeit über dies und das gesprochen hatte. Nicks Lachen und Kims sanfte Berührungen seines Armes, Oberschenkels oder auch kurz einmal Halses, ließen Lulu ahnen, dass es auch für sie nicht der seltene One-Night-Stand war, sondern verhältnismäßig etwas, das sie schützen wollte. Vor wem? Jedem. Daher hatten Kim es die erste Zeit auch versucht geheim zu halten, nicht vor Louisa, aber vor ihrem Exmann und der restlichen Welt. Das Problem war allerdings, die Anwältin wusste, dass Nick kaum Beziehungen einging, sie – so wie jede fixe Bindung – lieber mied. Als Kind musste er furchtbar verletzt worden sein, war ihre Vermutung. Ob es allerdings der Tod seiner Mutter war oder die plötzliche Abschiebung zu seinem Vater, als seine Mutter erfahren hatte, dass sie krank war, war Louisa rätselhaft. Sie verstand nicht, wie man so agieren konnte, wie es Mrs. Fallin getan hatte.

Obwohl Louisa versucht hatte, Schlaf auf der Couch zu finden, war sie nach einer halben Stunde wieder aufgestanden, hatte Kims Vorratsschrank geöffnet und die Zweiteilung entdeckt – gesunde Sachen und Junk-Food. Aus der Situation heraus, hatte sie sich für Twinkies und Schokoladecookies entschieden. Normalerweise hätte Lulu wahrscheinlich eher zu einem Glas Wein gegriffen, aber sie wollte dieses Mal bei klarem Verstand bleiben – zu viel in ihrem verschwamm bereits vor ihren Augen.

Mit Keksen und Milch saß sie schließlich auf Kims Fußboden, an die Couch angelehnt, mit einer dünnen Decke über die Beine, und sah sich einen alten schwarz-weiß-Film an –„Es geschah in einer Nacht". An Schlaf war nicht zu denken, daher hatte sie sich auch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, als sie den Fernseher wieder aufgedreht hatte.

Und dann stand er plötzlich da – in Boxershorts und dem weißen T-Shirt von zuvor. Ansonsten nackt. Lulu wusste, dass Boxershorts ein Kleidungsstück waren und diese ihn bedecken, trotzdem bekam sie den Eindruck, dass er nackt war – vor ihr zumindest. Ihre dunklen Augen wanderten über sein Gesicht, seine wohlgeformte Brust, die er so gerne unter den weißen Hemden versteckte, zu seinen Hüften und schließlich über die Shorts zu seinen Beinen, verharrten etwas länger in deren Mitte und Louisa musste sich eingestehen, dass dieses Kleidungsstück wenig verbarg, deutlich zu zeigen vermochte, was Nick darunter versteckte.

Als der Blonde schließlich ein Kissen vom Sofa auf den Boden legte, um neben ihr Platz zu nehmen, wurde Lulu schließlich doch etwas nervöser. Sie gestand auch offen ein, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, zu wenig Selbstkontrolle im Vergleich zu Kim zu haben und sie lächelte, sie lächelte beinahe die ganze Zeit. Und sie war Nick nahe, so unglaublich nahe. Sie konnte ihn riechen. Und er roch so gut.

Nach ein paar wenigen Worten, einfach nur zeitfüllender Kommunikation, über Kims Lebensmittelvorräte, bot Nick ihr schließlich sein Gästezimmer an, während er ihr tief in die Augen sah. Und seine Augen waren so unglaublich blau – so unglaublich blau.

„Du hast Gäste?", kommentierte Lulu

„Manchmal?"

Und dann fügte Lulu mit einem etwas frechen Lächeln hinzu, die rechte Augenbraue leicht angehoben, dass sie glaube, dass die meisten seiner Gäste in seinem Schlafzimmer landen würden. Nick verneinte nichts, grinste lediglich.

„Manchmal", fügte Nick hinzu und sah der Anwältin tief in die großen dunklen Augen, die ihr das gewisse südländische Etwas gaben. Das dunkle Haar, die dunklen Augen, die nicht zu helle aber empfindliche Haut.

Die gesamte Zeit hatten sie einander in die Augen gesehen, so viel Mut hätte sie Nick gar nicht erst zugetraut. Für sie hatte ein langer Blick in die Augen immer die Türe zur Seele bedeutet und in diesem Moment kam er ihr ehrlich vor, von Grund auf ehrlich. Er verbarg nicht, dass er sie mochte, dazu saß er viel zu nahe an ihr. Zudem hatte er seinen Arm auf die Sitzfläche der Couch gelegt, an der sie nun beide lehnten.

Als er das „Manchmal" leiste sagte, schien die Zeit schließlich stehen zu bleiben. Die Hand, die längere Zeit auf ihrer Schulter gelegen war, sanft auf und ab gestrichen hatte, bewegte sich nun zu ihrem Hals und die Finger berührten, so leicht wie Federn, ihre Haut. Gänsehaut entwickelte sich auf ihrem ganzen Körper und ließ sie erschaudern – im Positiven.

Sie trug lediglich ein schwarzes Top mit dünnen Trägern und Schlafshorts, nicht länger als Nicks Boxers. Obwohl sie die dünne Decke über sich geworfen hatte, verbarg das Shirt nicht viel ihrer Figur. Und seine Finger waren so weicht, sanft und sie konnte nicht anders, als ihren Kopf zu neigen, ihm mehr Platz zu verschaffen. So öffneten sich auch ihre Lippen leicht, die Augen wurden schwerer. Und schließlich kam sein Mund auf sie zu. Vorsichtig. Er gab ihr Zeit, sich zurückzuziehen, einen Schritt in die andere Richtung zu machen, doch dafür war sie bereits zu weit gegangen, sie war ihm bereits zu sehr verfallen. Den wohlgeformten Lippen, den blauen, treuen Augen und die – für ihre Ohren – erotisch klingende Stimme. Und dann waren Nicks Finger, die nicht aufhörten, sie zu berühren. Seine Lippen. Sein Mund. Er kam immer näher und sie blickte auf seine Lippen, dann wieder in seine Augen, um sich zu versichern, dass sie hier und jetzt das Richtige zuließ.

Endlich waren die seinen auf den ihren und ließen nicht ab. Er küsste fordernd und sie war ihn in nichts unterlegen. Auch sie spürte, wie die aufgestaute sexuelle Energie zwischen ihnen sich allmählich zu entladen begann. Lulu dachte nicht an Brian. Nicht an ihre Ehe. Nicht an den Ring an ihrem Finger. Für sie gab es in diesem Augenblick nur Nick.

Nick, der sie so berührte, wie sie schon lange nicht mehr berührt worden war.

Nick, der sie küsste, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr.

Nick, dessen Hand allmählich von ihrer Schulter in Richtung ihrer Brust wanderte und sie hielt ihn davon nicht ab, streckte sie ihm eher noch entgegen, weil sie sich danach sehnte, auf diese Art und Weise von einem Mann berührt zu werden. Doch nicht von irgendeinem, nein – von Nick.

Anfänglich waren es nur Lippen gewesen, die sich berührten, schließlich wurden es Zungen, die forsch den Mund des anderen erforschten, Hände, die es den Zungen am Körper gleich taten. Louisas rechte Hand war in Nicks Haaren, während die rechte über seine Brust strich, über seine Brustwarzen mit den Nägeln fuhr.

Bereits als sie nur nebeneinander vor dem Fernseher gesessen waren, waren sie gemeinsam unter einer Decke gesessen, einer graugrünen dünnen Decke. Sie hatte sie ihm angeboten, als er neben ihr platzgenommen hatte. Unschuldig. Ohne jegliche Hintergedanken. Doch jetzt war seine rechte Hand an ihrer Hüfte, die recht an ihrer Brust. Und der dezente Druck, den er auf ihre Hüfte ausübte, ließ sie alles vergessen, das eventuell in ihren Kopf gekommen wäre, denn wenige Augenblicke später saß sie auf seinem Schoß, hatte ihre Hände unter seinem T-Shirt.

Es war vergessen, dass Kim sich im anderen Zimmer befand. Schlief.

Es war vergessen, dass Lulu verheiratet war, Brian überhaupt existierte.

Rasch war sein T-Shirt auf der Couch gelandet und die Träger ihres Tops hinabgeschoben, der Stoff zu ihrer Taille hinabgeschoben, so dass er nun freien Zugang zu ihren Brüsten hatte, die er wog, massierte. Und ihre Reaktion war nur nachvollziehbar, sie rieb ihr Becken an seiner Erektion – ihre gesamte Selbstbeherrschung der letzten Monate war nun verloren. Lulu wusste genau, was ihm gefiel und er ließ sie es wissen.

Vielleicht war es das Risiko erwischt zu werden, das sie beide so spannend, anziehend fanden – obwohl sie in diesem Augenblick nicht daran dachten. Im Grunde dachten sie an nichts, nichts und niemanden, außer einander.

Sie sprachen kein Wort. Normalerweise waren sie in der Lage alles zu zerreden, einander mit Wörtern Schmerzen zu zufügen, aber dieses Mal war alles anders. Seine Lippen waren mit den ihren beschäftigt, seine Hände an ihrem Körper und sie ließen nicht ab.

Louisa sagte auch nichts, als er vorsichtig in ihren Schritt fasste, sie massierte. Und Nick schwieg, als sie in seinen Mund stöhnte und mit ihrer Hand an sein Glied fasste. Irgendwann hatte sie die beiden Knöpfe, ohne dass er es recht mitbekommen hatte, an seinen Boxershorts geöffnet. Und es gefiel ihm, was sie tat. Wie konnte es ihm auch nicht zusagen? Es war immerhin Louisa. Lulu.

Und für die dunkelhaarige Frau war all das neues Terrain. Sie war bisher nur mit Brian zusammen gewesen, das waren sie bereits seit der High School. In all den Jahren war sie nie mit einem anderen Mann intim gewesen. Und erst als Nick in ihr Leben getreten war, hatte sie sich begonnen, nach einem anderen Partner zu sehen. Brian war Meilen entfernt und hatte sie nie so angesehen, wie Nick sie ansah – voller Leidenschaft, Gier, Sehnsucht.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis seine Finger in ihr waren, sie in schier unbekannte Höhen trieben. Sie dachte nicht an Brian, verglich nicht, was sie empfand, denn sie war so überwältigt von dem Gefühl, das sich ihn ihr aufzustauen begann, dass alles andere vergessen war.

Ihren Kopf hatte sie inzwischen auf seine Schulter liegen, rastete, während sie versuchte, nur ein Minimum an Geräuschen zu machen, nicht zu laut zu stöhnen, als er ihr Klitoris rieb, ihre Brust massierte und ihre Hand an seinem erigierten Penis war.

Der nächste Schritt wurde nicht überlegt. Der weite Schnitt ihrer Pyjama-Shorts und das dehnbares Material ließ es zu, dass er in sie eindrang oder anders formuliert, sie ihn langsam begann in sich aufzunehmen.

Als seine Spitze in ihr war, griff Nick nach ihrem Kopf, hielt sie sanft an ihren Wangenknochen und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Niemals war es bisher wichtig gewesen, wie Frauen reagierten, wenn er in sie eindrang, aber bei ihr war es anders. Er wollte wissen, was sie empfand. Alles rundherum war vergessen. Alles.

„Nick", stöhnte sie lediglich, bevor sie ihn weiter in sich aufnahm, versuchte zu entspannen und kurz blinzelte. Nick sagte nichts, aber seine Zunge strich langsam über ihre Lippen, küsste sie schließlich, bevor er aus purer Ungeduld sein Becken rasch nach oben schob und somit schnell in sie stieß. Es war ihr unmöglich ruhig zu bleiben, vollkommen unmöglich. Das Gefühl war überwältigend. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie schon je einmal so erregt gewesen war, ein Mann solche Empfindungen in ihr geweckt hatte. Alle Sinne waren minimiert, nur der Tastsinn war übersensibel. Jede Berührung vermochte sie zu katalogisieren, sich einzuprägen, um sie niemals zu vergessen. Auch nicht den Moment, als er schließlich vollkommen in sie eingedrungen war.

Die Bewegungen ihrer Hüften waren nun intuitiv. Lulu dachte nicht nach, wie sie was richtig machen könnte, nein, sie ließ allem seinen Lauf. Wahrscheinlich war sie auch zu erregt, war sie bereits in einem Stadium, in dem alles Rationale unmöglich geworden war.

Anfänglich hatte Nick versucht ihre Auf- und Abwärtsbewegungen zu kontrollieren, das Kreisen ihres Beckens, doch rasch gab er auf. Sie wurde schneller, erratischer. Sie lehnte sich zurück, stützte sich mit ihren Armen auf seinen Knien ab, bog ihren Rücken durch und präsentierte ihre volle Brust mit den hellen Brustwarzen, die zusammengezogen und aufgerichtet darauf warteten, berührt zu werden. Ein feiner Schweißfilm überzog ihren Körper. Nick studierte ihre Gesichtszüge, so gut es ihm in diesem Moment möglich war.

In seinen Augen war Louisa perfekt. Nicht nur hatte sie einen äußerst ansprechenden Körper, der ihn immer wieder in Probleme brachte, die er selbst beseitigen musste. Sie flirtete mit ihm und Nick war sich nicht sicher, ob es immer ihre Absicht war. Es war die Nähe zu ihr, die ihn oftmals erregte. Ihr Geruch nach Vanille.

Und der Anblick, der sich ihm nun bot, schien einzigartig. Ihr flacher Bauch, die dazu passenden Hüften, ihre runden, vollen Brüste, der offenen Mund mit den sinnlichen vollen Lippen, die perfekte römische und de nun geschlossenen Augen. Es brannte sich wie ein Foto in Nicks Bindehaut ein.

Ihr Becken hob und senkte sich rasch, kreiste leicht, rieb sich an ihm.

„Nick", stöhnte sie erneut und er griff zwischen ihre Beine, half ihr. Und dann kam Louisa, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht aufzuschreien und als ihr Leib sich zusammenzog, verengte, nahm sie ihm mit. Sie kamen gemeinsam, als hätten sie nie mit jemand anderem das Liebesspiel genossen, als wäre es das hundertste Mal, dass sie mitsammen schliefen. Als würden sie den Körper des anderen in- und auswendig kennen. Nicks Körper bebte, als er sich in ihr ergoss.

Als sie langsam wieder hinunterkam, fiel ihr gesamter Körper wieder nach vorne, rastete an ihrer Brust. Nick zog die Decke über sie beide, strich sanft über ihren Rücken.

Was war gerade geschehen?

Louisa versuchte ihren Herzschlag zu regulieren, wartete darauf, wieder in einem normalen Tempo zu atmen, während Nick sie festhielt, nicht von ihr abließ. Ihre Stirn rastete an seinem Hals, ihre Hände um seinen Brustkorb. Er wollte nicht, dass dieser Augenblick irgendwann enden würde, alles wieder in Vergessenheit gerate.

Immer noch war Nick in ihr, so wenig hatten sie sich bewegt und sie spürte, wie er allmählich wieder hart wurde. In ihr.

„Wirklich?", fragte sie lediglich mit einem frechen Grinsen im Gesicht, und zog die Muskeln ihres Beckens zusammen. Seine Reaktion? Er biss ihr in die Lippe. Beide lachten.

Dieses Mal war das Liebesspiel langsamer, vorsichtiger. Louisa ließ sich von Nick führen.

Beide merkten nicht, wie Kim geräuschlos aus dem Schlafzimmer zur Wohnzimmertüre kam und sah, was sie bereits erwartet hatte, als sie aufwachte, weil das Bett neben ihr leer war. Sie sah, wie Louisas Hände sich auf Nicks Schultern befanden und sie sich auf- und ab bewegte. Kim sah, wie sie sich küssten.

Ja, Nick und sie hatten Sex mitsammen gehabt, doch das schien sie nie mit ihm erlebt zu haben, das was gerade Lulu passierte. Es schien meilenweit von dem entfernt zu sein, was sie mit ihm erlebt hatte. Und die Art und Weise, wie Nick Louise berührte, war beinahe atemberaubend – zärtlich, fordernd und nicht so selbstsüchtig, wie bei jeder anderen Frau, mit er jemals zusammen gewesen war – auch bei Kim war er nicht der gebende Teil gewesen, nein, er hatte sie gefordert, ihr oftmals wenig Spielraum gelassen. Aber die Abwechslung, die er in das Leben der Polizistin gebracht hatte, war es ihr stets wert gewesen. Doch es war keine Liebe.

Sobald Louisa und Nick in einem Raum waren, schien alles rund um sie stehen zu bleiben, existierte nicht mehr – so kam es zumindest Kim stets vor. Sie hatte ihre Affäre genossen, so lange sie andauerte, dass es nicht für immer sein würde, das hatte sie von Anfang an gewusst.

„Louisa", murmelte Nick leise, streichelte ihr über den Rücken, als sie erneut erschöpft an seiner Brust lehnte. Ihre Brust an die seine presste.

„Nick", konterte sie, leise und erschöpft.

**+#+#+**

Am kommenden Morgen, als Kim aufstand, waren alle Laken gefaltet auf der Couch, neben der Decke und dem Polster. Lulus Sachen waren weg. Es stand nicht einmal eine leere, gebrauchte Kaffeetasse in der Abwasch. Auf dem Kühlschrank klebte lediglich ein Post-it: _„Danke, L."_

Nachdem sie in den frühen Morgenstunden aus Kims Haus geflüchtet waren, waren sie zu Nick gefahren und hatten geduscht, sich umgezogen – alles getrennt von einander. Als Lulu aus der Dusche stieg, sah sie, dass sie das erste Mal seit ihrer Hochzeit ihre Ringe abgelegt hatte. Auf der Ablage in Nicks Badezimmer lagen nun ihr Ehe- und ihr Verlobungsring. Beides nebeneinander. Sie waren nicht mehr an ihrer Hand. Und sie legte sie nicht mehr an. Sie ließ sie auf der Ablage liegen – bewusst oder unbewusst – als sie sich anzog, sein Schlafzimmer verließ.

Ihre Wege würden sich nun trennen. Rick würde in seine Kanzlei fahren, Lulu zur Rechtshilfe. Doch bevor sie das Haus verließen, griff Nick nach ihrer Hand, legte ein Objekt in diese. Doch waren es nicht ihre Ringe. Nein, es war ein Schlüssel. Der Schlüssel zu seinem Haus.

Nick ließ es offen, ob sie das Angebot annehmen würde oder nicht.

Und als Lulu in ihrem Wagen in Richtung Rechtshilfe aufbrach, hielt sie den Schlüssel immer noch in ihrer Hand. Sie hatte ihn nicht abgelegt, nicht auf ihren Schlüsselring getan.

Sie stand zwischen den Stühlen, musste sich entscheiden zwischen einem Mann, den sie nicht mehr liebte, aber dem sie ihr Leben versprochen hatte und einem Mann, der sie ansah, wie kein anderer, sie erregte und kommen ließ, wie Brian es niemals getan hatte. Natürlich hatte Rick einen Rucksack voller Probleme, aber der war nichts im Gegensatz zu dem Fakt, dass Brian und sie sich eigentlich nichts mehr zu sagen hatten. Nichts. Gespräche hatten keine Inhalte. Wenn er am Wochenende nach Pittsburgh kam, musste sie sich zwingen zu lächeln, wenn er sie umarmte. Sexualität spielte keine wichtige Rolle mehr, seit Jahren schon, sie lebten eher wie Geschwister. Im Laufe der letzten fünfzehn Jahre hatten sie viel gemeinsam erlebt, aber wollte sie das weiterhin? Nebeneinander leben und nicht miteinander? Wollte sie sein Frauenbild erfüllen – Hausfrau und Mutter mit einer Halbtagsstelle, wenn überhaupt?

Sie wusste es nicht. Sie musste nachdenken. Viel nachdenken.

**+#+#+**

**Ende **

**+#+#+**

_A/N: Ich weiß, etwas komplett anderes. Eine andere Serie als sonst. Nur das Rating ist meines. Natürlich. Ich mag Simon Baker, liebe „The Guardian" - Simon ist unglaublich, Wendy Moniz als „Lulu" ein interessanter Charakter. Viel zu früh wurde die Serie abgesetzt. Und wie man sieht, manchmal klappt es auch mit den One-Shots. _


End file.
